Raimonda's great Sacrifice
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: The prince of darkness, [ Chase Young] is unfolding another evil scheme to convert young Raimundo onto the side of evil [ instead of Omi]. One of the phases of his plan includes turning nobal young Raimundo into a girl, using a new shen gong wu. The plan also involves Rai making a daring sacrifice for one of his dear friends, how will these events turn out?


**Prologue: Chase Young is known as the prince of darkness. He is feared by all and is highly respected by all those on the side of evil, as well as worthy adversaries and enemies. He spent the last 1500 years trying to find a way to destroy good, He looks over to the Xaiolin temple watching from a cliff, scoffing at them. " Enjoy what you have for now Young warriors, it will all end soon enough." You see, Chase had a plan up his sleeve, and all he had to do was continue his pursuit of young Omi, then his plan for word domination will be complete.**

**Chapter 1: A sacrifice for a friend…**

**The monks were spending another day after training hard just doing their regular leisure activities Kimiko is playing the latest addition of Goo Zombies, Omi is observing her play, clay is carving wooden sculptures, and Raimundo is kicking a soccer ball around. Just as the young warriors were relaxed, dojo comes out of the temple with another one of his rashes and blister which he felt the need to announce them cause it meant a new shen gong wu had just revealed itself.**

"**Hey kids! A new shen gong wu has just revealed itself! According to the many warts and painful rashes on my scales." The slithery dragon announced as he held up his warty tail to them. "Groooss!" replied Kimiko. Dojo opened up the scroll to show the new wu in question, here we go, The Su Shin talisman, this wu has gives the user the ability to switch anything into it's natural opposite, like love into hate, light into dark, ice into fire, …" "Evil into good!?" Exclaimed Omi. Yeah… maybe I could use it on my sister." Dojo thought aloud. "However, it depends on what you want to make opposite, so I guess if you wanted to make an evil person good, it would work that way. Master Fung came out from the volt keep, and handed them some wu. " Good luck young dragons, remember, a single leaf cannot get far with out the aid of the wind. The wise old warrior proclaimed, of course no one understood what he was trying to tell them. Dojo then enlarged himself.**

"**Don't you worry master Fung, well be back in time for lunch!" said Clay. They all hopped on to Dojo and then they were off.**

**Out in the grassy plains of south America, we find that the kids are just arriving. " Dead afoot!" Yelled Omi, "Um, I think you mean dead ahead." Raimundo corrected. Omi replied "That too." Once they had landed, they realized that no one else had gotten there before them. "This a little too easy. Jack would usually be here." Kimiko exclaimed. " Don't worry Xaiolin losers! I made sure not to show up without a few toys for you to play with. Jack Bots! Attack!" Next thing we already know, Jacks robots come swooping in by the swarm. " Seriously? Is that really the best he can do?" Mocked Kimiko before she jumped into the air to attack along with the monks. " Judolette flip; Fire! Called Kimiko. She smashed several robots in a straight line downwards. The other monks followed the assault with their own elements. Tornado Strike; Water! Typhoon boom; Wind! Sizmic kick; Earth! Each warrior took out at least a dozen robots, until there weren't anymore. **

**Weak! Jeered Raimundo. Jack Spicer was a little embarrassed by his sudden defeat. " Well this was a little expected." He turned and began screaming like a girl [ as usual.] The others chased after him in order to beat him to the shen gong wu. Come on you guys we'll have to split up. Suggested Raimundo. Everyone agreed and broke apart, unaware of who was watching from the shadows. " My plan is almost ready to unfold". declared the shoku warrior as he watched the monks race to the shen gong wu, however he would get to it first. Omi was searching the eastern direction of the grassy fields and found nothing, " This is most troublesome, how am I suppose to find the shen gong wu when I am unsure of where to look". He took a few more steps forward and saw something shining, unfortunately someone had already beaten him to it. " Chase young, I should have known you would be here to claim the shen gong wu as well, you will surrender the Su Shin talisman, or suffer a most humiliating defeat "! Omi proclaimed with a tough look on his face. [ not very threatening btw]. Then all at once the xiaolin warriors had rejoiced together, all accept for Rai, who was probably still searching,[ or goofing off].**

**Jack Spicer had just arrived at the scene when he noticed that almost all the monks were there, and Chase had already gotten the wu. " No fair! I was so close to getting to the wu first"! He whined as everyone looked up in disappointment. " *sighs*- This insect actually showed up as well, how predictable". Chase snapped his fingers and called his jungle cats out of nowhere. He smiled evilly and waited until the monks were completely on guard [ to make the fight fair], and snapped his fingers again and unleashing them onto the monks. The warriors were struggling to keep themselves from getting their butts whooped by jungle cats, though it was impossible to do so without all of their members. Rai had just walked up a hill when he spotted his friends fighting Chase's cats. He quickly whipped out the sword of the storm and rushed over to their aid. The monks were almost out of the ring until Raimundo came to them shouting, "Sword of the storm! Wind"! and blew a gust of wind to push the cats away. "Guys! Are you alright"? He asked in a worried tone. " Rai"! they all cheered as they each rose to their feet. After seeing that his friends were safe, Raimundo looked back to Chase. "Now to kick your butt, and take the shen gong wu"! Chase was now perched on a tree which he took refuge on during the fight. "I'm sorry, but I have much evil planned, I will have to cut this meeting short". Then he disappeared without a trace.**

**The monks looked around and could find any sign of Chase, nor his jungle cat, they also noticed that Jack was missing too, but they just figured he was hiding somewhere from the fight. Afterwards, the monks returned empty handed and their heads hanging low. Master Fung came to his warrior and told them not to fret, " You did your best young warriors, for the battle is not yet over". Said the wise old monk. " Oh, yeah its over, I mean who knows what Chase can do with a wu that can turn anything or anyone into their natural opposite". Rai looked over to Omi with worry as he to was looking down in the dumps. He knew that Chase could use this new wu on poor Omi, and make him evil again, and they'd be going through the "Judging, Finding, and Saving Omi" episodes all over again. This made Raimundo feel very discouraged. Out of no where Jack Spicer attacked the monks with his robots without warning. " Jack! AAAARGH, haven't we had enough of you today?**

**Shouted Rai. "Nope and besides losers, I'm just hear care of some evil business, Right Wuya"? The Heylin witch just sat on the side lines as she encouraged the weakling's boast.**

" **Yes, yes Jack, now remember not to over do it, as the monks sprang into action Jack whipped out the Su Shin Talisman, and held it towards Omi, Raimundo noticed who his intended target was, then he rushed to push him out of the way as Jack shouted, " Su Shi Talisman"! a blast from the wu shot out towards Omi, but thankfully Rai got him out of the way in time. Un fortunately, the blast had gotten Omi's savior. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi gasped in horror thinking that the blast had turned Rai evil. Jack then began to laugh his evil laugh, and everyone's horror became mixed with confusion, " How in sweet Sand-Hill, did he get-a-hold of that wu"! proclaimed clay. " Yeah, I thought Chase had it". Wuya had emerged from sitting on the tree, and said, " Don't worry, you'll know soon enough". then the dark woman disappeared into the shadows, while Jack flew off away from the monks' temple.**

"**Rai"! Cried Kimiko, She turned him over as he began to groan, and that's when everyone noticed; Raimundo was a girl!**

**Back at Chase's palace, Chase was busy practicing his tai-chi when Jack flew in through one of his windows, [ or rather he crashed in]. Chase didn't let the insect's bad entrance damage his focus, so he spoke to him as he performed his practice. " I've been expecting you worm", Jack got up from the ground and started dusting himself off. " Yeah, I got the wu that you asked for, although I hope Hanibal Bean doesn't kill me for "Borrowing" it". Jack said using air quotes before pulling out the shen gong wu to show Chase his success, it was the Mobi Morpher shen gong wu. " And now to initiate the next phase of my plan, Chase nodded to Jack, and Jack nodded back and shouted, " Mobi Morpher"! the wu turned Jack into an exact replica of Omi. "Did you fulfill the task that I asked of you"? asked the dark prince. The idiotic evil boy genius now in the form of Omi Grinned evilly and answered, " You Bet. Turning Raimundo into a girl was pure evil"! Laughed the little coward. "This is only the beginning, Jack Spicer". Chase proclaimed as he smiled darkly. What dark plans did this evil warlord have in store for the young monks.**


End file.
